


The Fear Of Death

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Michael-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..That was how Michael Jones realized he was immortal..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear Of Death

Death, the thing everyone fears. The end of life, of love, of you. 

It's scary to think that one day.. you'll stop breathing and your heart will stop beating, and you'll be forgotten.

A corpse in the ground, stuck in a box to decay away with bugs devouring your flesh. 

It's fucking terrifying.

Michael lived a life of crime, a hoodlum on the streets of Los Santos. Hustling for money, the Jersey boy worked his smile for all its worth.

He was charming, and handsome. On the streets, that could get you far.. or shot. One of those.

He was recruited into the infamous Fake AH Crew. Became in charge of explosions, distractions, and straight up blasting bullets. It was a nice job to have acquired.

It's been two years and the crew was his family, they had his back. As much as he annoyed them with the shit he was always getting into, they loved him. Though, the drug habit is going too far. They already have one pothead, do they really need another?

Now, let's set the current scene. Michael was in the first floor of the bank, watching over the tellers with Ryan. It was all going according to plan, surprisingly enough.

However, someone did fuck up. No one was watching the door, and an officer got in. Some fucking guy had the guts to aim his stupid goddamn pistol and shot Michael in the back like a coward.

Falling on his knees, he paid no mind to the sound of returning fire. He only heard a low buzz with silence lingering underneath.

His vision was shit, too bright for it to be reliable. He looked forward, hands feeling his chest. Wet.. It felt wet and sticky. Blood oozed out his mouth, and his hands were covered with the crimson color.

He felt anger, and fear. Anger towards the dumbass who didn't think to have someone watching the damn door. Anger towards the office that managed to get inside, and how Michael didn't fucking notice.

The fear? That outweighed the anger. He felt fear take hold of him, and he struggled to breathe (though, that's probably because he got shot). He feared death as much as any other normal person. Because you can say you would greet death with open arms but you know that you'd be begging for more time on this shithole.

The light, as bright as it was, never engulfed him. It never loomed over him, menacing and real. It just flashed and suddenly.. he wasn't there. 

He wasn't in heaven, or hell. He was on Earth, outside the bank, no blood on him. No bullet hole, no pain.. somehow, he was alive.

 

That was how Michael Jones realized he was immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
